


Handcuffed

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bargaining, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://reclusiveq.tumblr.com/">reclusiveq</a> said: for the <a href="http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/92080495918/ruingaraf-i-saw-this-list-of-30-day-cheesy">au trope</a>: Write me Bruce Banner and Tony Stark in #13 :D (See, I didn't ask for Stucky, although I was highly tempted to. I'm so predictable)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reclusiveq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusiveq/gifts).



> [13: Handcuffed Together](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/92080511143/for-the-au-trope-write-me-bruce-banner-and-tony-stark) (omg I’ve only written Marvel once. like this???)

“‘For science’, you said.”

"Yup."

"What exactly could being handcuffed together possibly do for science."

"Oh, don’t be such a spoil sport."

"Tony, do you even have the key?"

"We’re two geniuses. How hard could it possibly be?"

Apparently, two-machines-a-locksmith-and-Pepper-Pots hard. When the key fell out of Tony’s pocket five minutes later, Bruce wondered if the other man had done on purpose, just to tease out the green monster he was so fond of. He was tempted to let it out anyway. A blowjob and a promise of a new lab for a college of his choice later, he decided to keep the hulk at bay for a little while longer.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/92080518593/handcuffed)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
